Believe Me
by Emerald Solstice
Summary: Since his First year at Hogwarts, Harry's been too busy studying, fighting with Draco, playing Quidditch, running away from fangirls, sneaking around, saving people's lives, saving his own life and battling evil Dark Lords with no nose so yeah he's too busy to think about dating and liking people. How the hell can he tell Draco that he loves him and show that he means it?


**Disclaimer:** All of the HP characters belong to Ms. Rowling; if they were mine they wouldn't be doing half the things they did in the books.

**Warnings:** Disregard the DH final battle and ending. Most of the dead characters are very much alive here. Ginny and Harry never ever dated. MPREG. SSSB. HPDM all the way. If you don't like slash, get the hell out.

* * *

Chapter One - Prologue

Harry Potter is now on his eighth year, along with a few of his year mates who decided to finish their education at Hogwarts after the defeat of Voldemort and the capture of his loyal followers. Yes, he struck the final curse to defeat Voldemort but it wasn't just his effort that made the triumph over the Dark Lord and his minions possible. He had a lot of help, and some of those were really quite unexpected.

Many secrets and surprises were revealed after the said triumph:

Dumbledore, the meddling and manipulative old coot that he is, didn't really die he just staged his death. He was only struck by a powerful stunning spell Snape invented, that shoots out the same green spark and makes the victim appear dead. He was then sent into hiding to heal his weakened state and be able to plan along with the others who were supposed to be dead but were in fact just hiding and doing undercover jobs and planning to thwart the Dark Lord's plans and assure his defeat. Only he, Snape, and a few others are aware of this hidden group.

Severus Snape didn't die in the shrieking shack; his lover appeared before him and handed him anti-venom. He fought alongside the Order, Dumbledore and the other two who were supposedly dead. It was later on revealed how he, Draco and Dumbledore staged the murder of the aforementioned old coot to protect Draco and hide the old coot. He is now back at his post at Hogwarts as the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin and is now expecting a child with his spouse. Never did people expect the dubbed dungeon bat to act so humane as he fuss over his pregnant spouse.

The Black brothers are very much alive; Regulus went into hiding on Dumbledore's orders, after his betrayal to the Dark Lord and when Sirius fell on the veil, it took him a year to get his brother back with the help of Snape and Dumbledore. He is now working at Hogwarts as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor after Dumbledore offered him that post. He's dating a cousin of Fleur whom he met in France. As for Sirius, it was later on revealed that he has been in a relationship with Severus Snape since Harry's fourth year and is now married and carrying his child. He can be seen around Hogwarts seeing as his husband teaches there and he's substituting for the professors who can't make it to their classes (as long as those classes are in the approved list of his husband and Madam Pomfrey so as to not endanger baby he's carrying).

The Malfoys are spies of the light; it was revealed that after Lucius' incarceration to Azkaban, Narcissa revealed to him that she was pregnant with twins and that she fears for her, Draco's and their unborn children's lives, what with him being locked up and the Dark Lord and the other Death Eater having free reign of their manor.

No matter what the others may say, he's not as cold hearted and evil as they portray him to be, he's just a man trapped in his wrong decisions. Lucius loves his family very much so he chose them over the power the Dark Lord offered; he talked to Severus and asked him to arrange a meeting with Dumbledore. He swore to Dumbledore that he will spy for the light, in exchange of keeping his pregnant wife and his son Draco safe. Lucius is now freely enjoying his life without the threat of the Dark Lord looming, alongside his wife and his children. He enjoys spoiling his nearly four year old twins, Cassiopeia and Orion as well as being a proper father to Draco.

Narcissa went into hiding after Lucius' decision to spy for the light to protect their family. She was sent to a Black Family Manor heavily protected with very old and impenetrable wards in France. She was surprise that such property existed, imagine her surprise when she met her very much alive cousin Regulus there. She made up with her older sister Andromeda who visited them there quite often. She gave birth there with the help of her sister and she stayed hiding there with them until the defeat of the Dark Lord. Now she's back in the newly remodeled and redecorated Malfoy Manor with her family. She's happily sharing her parenting duties with Lucius who missed a few moments of the twins growing up what with him spying and the war. She keeps in touch with her older sister, Andromeda and her cousins Regulus and Sirius. Oh and she's keeping a little surprise for Lucius - she's 2 weeks pregnant.

As for Draco, it was explained by his father, godfather and Dumbledore that he had to act like how he does to keep up the façade and gain information from the other children of loyal death eaters and he also served as a liaison for those children of death eaters who don't want to follow their parent's footsteps. He never stayed in Malfoy Manor during the holidays and breaks from his fourth year onwards but instead he kept his mother and siblings company.

During his seventh year, he secretly worked alongside Harry, his godfather, his father and the supposedly dead people to ensure the total annihilation of the Dark Lord and his death eaters and during those times they spent together, he realized that his desire to annoy the hell out of Potter and to get his attention at all cost isn't out of childish whams at all but in fact were his inner utmost desire - he feels something for the emerald eyed boy he considered as his rival.

During the final battle, he protected Harry at all cost, took a few hexes for him and even a few Crucios, he ensured that Harry will be able to face the Dark Lord and take him down at all costs. The same moment Harry sent the Killing Curse towards Voldemort using his wand, he casted a strong shielding spell that feeds off his very own magic towards Harry, he collapsed afterwards.

Now, Draco is much closer to his family; he enjoys the company of his father who's now proving himself to be a proper one, he continues to help his mother with his twin siblings and he's happy being a doting big brother. He's now back at Hogwarts for his eighth year, alongside with his year mates and of course his friends Blaise, Pansy and Theo, who deflected the Dark alongside their parents. Their other year mates welcomed them back warmly and they aren't hostile to them seeing as they were considered heroes of the war as well. He's still friends with Harry, though he wants to be more than friends with him, but he's too scared to make any move and break their friendship that he longed for.

Now back to Harry, it took a lot of angst and crying for him to accept the secrets and surprises that were revealed to him during his seventh year but nevertheless being the forgiving and understanding person that he is, he accepted the apologies for keeping him in the dark and hurting him in the process.

He was just so thankful that the old man he considers as his gramps and mentor and the man he considered as the closest thing to a father are very much alive. He shocked his godfather and Snape when he didn't protest with their relationship; he admitted to them that the he, Ron, Hermione and the twins were kinda betting on that and that he and the twins won the bet because they knew the animosity between them is just unresolved sexual tension. He got along pretty well with Narcissa and Regulus and he helped them with the twins whenever he can. He formed a truce with Severus, Draco and Lucius, seeing as they'd be working together, the truce lead to a nice mentoring/uncle-ish relationship with Severus and Lucius and something akin to friendship and maybe something more with Draco (Sirius and Severus often times remind him of their unresolved sexual tension and rivalry and to where it lead them).

During the final battle, he witnessed how Draco among all others took a lot of hexes and even a few crucios just for him and the moment he used Draco's wand to throw the killing curse at the-bastard-who-started-it-all, he saw Draco shot a strong shielding spell at him and later on he witnessed the blonde fainting. The blonde might not be aware of it but it was he who carried him to the hospital wing and he found out that the shield the blonde shot at him is a very old and dangerous pureblood shielding spell that feeds of the caster's magic. From then on, he realized just how much the blonde means to him and he decided to pursue him. He's met with a few difficulties though: fangirls and marriage offers (he thought announcing that he's gay will discourage them only to be faced with persistent fangirls, fanboys and marriage offers from guys) and Draco seemed to be contented with just being friends with him even though he can sense that the blonde feels something for him as well. Why is he suppressing it anyway?

Now, Harry is mulling his brain over on how the hell can he tell Draco that he loves him and how to make him believe that he really, really, really means it. He has no experience in dating or even in asking someone out. Since his first year at Hogwarts, he's been too busy studying, fighting with Draco, playing Quidditch, running away from fangirls, sneaking around, saving people's lives, saving his own life and battling evil Dark Lords with no nose so yeah he's too busy to think about dating and liking people. And for that he's simply grateful that his friends are very supportive and understanding with him liking and loving Draco. Heck, they even surprised him when he saw Hermione and Neville forking over a few galleons to Ron and the twins (who are now apprenticing at Hogwarts). They seem to have a bet on who's pursuing who and Ron and the twins won by betting on him.

Anyway, they gave him their ideas on how he could get together with Draco and show him that he means it. Now, Harry's contemplating whether he should jump into the Astronomy Tower or go along with their ideas considering that some of those ideas seem to be rather embarrassing and unlikely of him to do.

TBC

* * *

Story Timeline (to avoid confusion)

18 years ago to current timeline

Regulus had a change of heart betrayed the Dark Lord by switching the lockets (horcruxe) faked his death and went into hiding under Dumbledore's orders.

Harry's Fourth Year 

Sirius and Severus starts a relationship

Lucius' incarceration to Azkaban

Narcissa's revelation of her pregnancy to Lucius

Lucius decides to be a spy for the Order to protect his family

Narcissa went into hiding in France and met Regulus and made up with Andromeda

Harry's Fifth Year

Sirius fell into the veil

Narcissa gave birth to twins: Cassiopeia and Orion

Harry's Sixth Year

Dumbledore faked his death with the help of Severus and Draco to protect Draco and to go into hiding and heal his weakened state and plan things

Sirius returned from the the veil

Harry's Seventh Year

Everything is revealed to Harry

Defeat of the Dark Lord and his minions.

Harry's Eighth Year

Back to Hogwarts and current timeline.

***Any questions?

* * *

Ah, another fanfic out of my hyped mind. Anyway Harry will be doing a couple of things for Draco to show him how much he loves him and to make him believe that he means it. These things will range from sweetly sappy to crazy, simple to outrageous and the like, seeing as it'll be suggested to him by his friends and various people. I'm open for some suggestions. Tell me what you think. Leave a review. ~


End file.
